DownfallExploit
(Please note this is a FICTIONAL story.) My friend was a frequent exploiter on Roblox. He hacked many games and account. After awhile he wanted to give ME his hacks, which I actually, accepted. He said my hacks would come in soon, but on a CD that you put into your computer. "A CD with a Roblox exploit? I never heard of THAT before," I said in my mind. Day 1: ''The CD has came, I placed in my computer, and I downloaded it. It went into my Roblox. It was called the DownfallExploit. Many games I played already had filter, except for one. I played it and exploited it. People were screaming, raging, and yelling in the chat. It was something like, "OMG STOP!!", "wtf happened?", "I reported him" and "your gonna get banned." I laughed continuously until I stopped playing. Suddenly, the second I leave a game window opens up called "Downfall." The creator was a person named FallenNATAS. I knew this had something to do with the exploit. In the game, there was a big house with a broken door. While opening it, I had second thoughts. "What will be in here?" Inside were dead Robloxians, and they were from the server I hacked. I knew because there was a corpse with the Superhero Package and swag shirt, and in the hacked server there was a person that also had the Superhero Package and swag shirt. I quit hacking after that. 1 day of hacking, and I'M ALREADY DONE. ''Day 2: I was banned for 7 days because of my actions of hacking. I already regret using the CD. As soon as my PC boots up I am greeted with a message, displaying these exact words;"FallenNATAS is mad with you. You shall pay." What did I do to make him mad? I decided to wipe my computer and save everything on a hard drive, which I later put in storage. Day 3: While downloading Roblox again on my PC, I was playing Prison Life, or atleast I thought I was. I pressed the play button and instead of Prison Life, it was a game that was called Downfall's Place Number Six. It was the starter area, like what you'd expect in a newbie's place. The creator joined when I made ONE MOVEMENT. He walked towards me, and I just ran away, trying him to not get me, as I thought he might have some weapon. What I didn't know of the place there was a script. If you walked more than 30 seconds, and you were still walking AFTER 30 seconds, You'd stop. After I stopped walking even though my finger was pressed down on the 'W' key, I had a brief moment to think. There was no X button. The menu with the Leave Game button wasn't there. I was stuck in full screen. I decided to press down on my Windows key, but that didn't work, and he got to me, My screen went black and a picture of him showed up on my screen. My computer shut down and booted up again, But my desktop was all bloody and black, so were the icons on the desktop. All I could remember before I stored the PC in storage that also happened is a message that was displayed on my windows screen, saying: "I'M SOUL-LESS"